


Cinnamon Twist

by Nyashini



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: (i hope it’s sweet), I tried to make good 2wink content but i think i missed the good part, Siblings, Sweet, Yummy baked goods, Yuta is a good brother!, mmmmmmmm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 16:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17005209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyashini/pseuds/Nyashini
Summary: In which Yuta ventures out early one morning to get Hinata a little something to cheer him up..!





	Cinnamon Twist

For someone who appeared to pride himself in consuming unhealthy amounts of sugar at any given time, Hinata seemed to enjoy treats with a subtle sweetness a whole lot more. This fact may be hard to notice at first glance, but as someone who shares the same face, it’s easier to spot the slight difference in expression between when Hinata exaggerates enjoying something and when he truly enjoys something.

Yuta wonders why his brother does this to himself then, downing copious amounts of saccharine hard candy, probably driving himself to an early grave, when he finds more joy in flaky breakfast pastries that smelled of cinnamon rather than sugary sweet. It made no sense, he made no sense, and it was giving Yuta a headache just thinking about it. 

It is because of his brother’s baffling tastes that Yuta found himself waking up half an hour earlier than usual, sneaking out of their apartment as quietly as possible, now standing in line for a popular pastry shop’s limited quantity cinnamon twists. How the people lined up in front of him managed to get to the shop before him baffles him as well, seeing that it isn’t even light out yet, but knowing that he too had risen early for this, he can’t talk.

He waits in the line, enjoying the aroma of butter and warm cinnamon mingling in the air. He watches as the customers mill about, making lively conversation as the line inches forward at a snail’s pace. He sees freshly baked rolls and croissants and cinnamon twists leaving the ovens behind the counter to be put into the display cases, of course with the cinnamon twists missing the chance to be displayed altogether. Letting himself become absorbed in the morning activity of the small shop, Yuta makes his way to the front of the line before he knows it.

“You came for the cinnamon twists, I assume?” Asks the lady behind the counter, donning a cordial smile. There’s a friendly air about her, which only adds to the cozy atmosphere of the place.

“Yeah, two please.” Yuta answers, even surprising himself with how easily the words come out of his mouth. 

“You’re in luck because this is the last batch of today!” The lady makes a gesture to just half a tray of cinnamon twists sitting on the back counter directly behind her. “I’ll have these packed up real quick for you, and then I’ll ring you up at the register right after!”

Yuta gives a polite nod in response, suddenly glad that he had woken up so early. He knows then that if he were to wake up at a normal time, this visit would have been futile. He fumbles for his wallet as he waits, pulling out the exact change needed for his purchase.

“Here you are!” Chimes a voice behind the counter, and Yuta looks up to see a brown paper bag being handed to him. He sets the change on the counter before accepting it.

There’s a brief exchange of “thank yous” and “farewells” before Yuta is out the door with a slight wave. He makes his way back home in haste, as if to not miss his brother on his way out. As it so happens, Yuta meets Hinata on the sidewalk, looking almost ready to make the trek to school on his own. 

Turns out, he wouldn’t have to this time.

When Yuta hands his brother the still-warm bag of breakfast pastries, he doesn’t miss the genuine smile that stretches across his face. 

“Thank you, Yuta-kun!”

**Author's Note:**

> uwu!


End file.
